Loneliness
by Kymeera
Summary: Just my opinion on something that might have happened while Hilda was in Kuja's custody. My first attempt, don't laugh to hard if its bad.....Now that this has been up a few days, I've gotten a positive response, and will write another Kuja/someone soon.


Loneliness  
  
  
Kuja sighed, and looked out at the vast expanse of desert before him. Zidane and his friends were coming, no doubt, but he wondered how long it would be. He chuckled. His canary was flying straight into his cage. The Lady Hilda was being rather quiet, so he went to check on her. She looked up as he entered the room.   
"Hello," she said courteously. She was nice, and although he hadn't meant to kidnap her, she was very… understanding. She didn't scream at him to let her go, or threaten him in any way, she just sat quietly, and listened to him talk. Currently, she was sitting on the bed, thinking perhaps. He made no other acknowledgment of her greeting other than a curt nod of his head. He backed out, and shut the door again. Kuja began pacing. She was no one interesting to talk about…He almost missed his conversations with Garland…Almost. Sweeping the hair out of his face, he thought about Beatrix. She had been a worthy ally, and he was almost sad that she had figured herself out, and turned against him, and the elephant-lady. HA! What a joke, Queen Brahne was. She was so ugly and stupid, it was almost hilarious. And she hadn't seen what was going on. The look on her face when he used The Invincible to turn Bahamut against her was priceless. He almost wished for a camera. He sighed, and began pacing again. Why on Gaia's two moons was Zidane so slow? He was getting bored. He suddenly realized he was hungry. Kuja knocked on Hilda's door this time.   
"Lady Hilda?" He called, realizing he was doing something he'd never done before. Her reply was as short and courteous, as always.  
"Yes, Kuja?"   
"M-may I come in?" Damnation, this was hard!  
"…Yes."  
He opened her door. She was standing this time…He'd warned her before coming in, so she wasn't as startled as she'd been before. He made her a curt, small bow. "Lady Hilda, I…Would you join me for dinner? I would like…your company…"  
  
Kuja knocked on Hilda's door, something he'd not done in the entire time she'd been there. Then, more surprises, he asked if he could come in. It would be mannerless of Hilda if she didn't let him, since he was, for once, being so courteous. He opened the door, and stepped inside. He almost appeared at a loss for words. Finally, he managed to ask her if she would join him for dinner. This in itself was a bit odd, and Hilda was startled speechless. Finally, she remembered herself, and replied. "Yes, I would, that would be nice." Kuja, if anything, looked relieved. Hilda knew he must have been lonely, he had alienated himself from his own people, and then hers. She followed him into the Dining Area/Room. He pulled out a chair for her, and when she sat, he pushed it under the table. Hilda was more than surprised, but she allowed him to serve her. When all was done, they began eating. After dinner, Kuja fixed his ice blue eyes on her, and asked if she enjoyed it. Hilda nodded. "Yes, it was lovely, thank you." Kuja looked pleased. Suddenly, his face became almost puzzled.   
"You don't like it here, do you?" He asked suddenly. Again, he fixed her with his bottomless eyes, and Hilda felt her breath catch in her throat.   
"Um, no, I'm not exactly happy," He looked down at his plate, his face unreadable. "But I don't wish to complain of unhappiness, either. Being here with you, it is…" Could she say it? "It is almost a pleasure. If only you wouldn't distance yourself so. I should like to get to know you better." Kuja looked up, clearly surprised. But, there was also a faint hint of happiness, something Hilda could not remember ever seeing.   
"I…I…" he began, clearly not knowing exactly what to say.   
"Kuja, you must be dreadfully lonely…Please, tell me about yourself, and I shall tell you about myself, also. If I am to be held captive here, the least we can do is be…friends."  
"Friends?" Kuja smiled, a real smile, not the lunatic smile he'd been giving her when he feverishly told her of his plans. "Okay…I was, as I have told you, not born, but processed, to be turned into a mindless vessel when the time came. I was different from all the other genomes, in that I had a strong will, and a mind of my own, with my own thoughts, and my own ideas………."  
  
  
  
Kuja and Hilda talked long into the night, and almost became what one would call friends. They began meeting for dinner every night, each time, becoming closer and closer. Hilda thought that she might even be falling in love with the man, although it was difficult to discern any other emotion than the happiness she brought out in him, and his madman-like personality that underlay his whole being.   
  
Kuja almost dared to call Hilda his one and only friend. She listened, and almost understood him. They had fun together, often doing nothing more than strolling around the Desert Palace together, and chatting about nothing in particular. Kuja suddenly began seeing his stone walls, within which he had spent so much of his time, in a new light. They seemed to hold new adventures, and discoveries each and every time he walked with Lady Hilda. The labyrinthine passageways, which had before seemed dull, and uninteresting, were suddenly the most interesting feature of his home. Hilda managed to bring his whole life together, without appearing to. It was a definitely a new experience for Kuja. Then, one day, he began seeing Hilda herself differently. She was no longer just there, or someone to talk to. She was even more than a friend. Kuja had told her of things that he had hidden, even from himself. She knew him better than anyone. He…He might have said he was falling in love with her. The only thing was, he thought himself incapable of love, which was why when he kissed her one day, he surprised them both. Kuja almost had a proverbial heart attack when she kissed him back.   
"Kuja," she whispered. "I think…I'm falling in love with you…"   
Kuja suddenly found the words for his feelings…Love. Happiness. Most of all, he wasn't lonely anymore. He knew that soon, Zidane would come, and defeat him, as he was destined to. But let him take his time. Kuja was willing to wait, if only to be with Hilda.   
  
  
END  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Squaresoft, and all of their affiliates, so don't sue me. ALSO, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so don't be to hard on me. Please do, though, tell me what you think, I would love to hear others opinions. Any flames will be laughed at hysterically, then fed to my 8 foot tall, fire-breathing Chocobo, so don't waste your time.   
  
Kymeera  



End file.
